


Let’s get it on, baby

by witchkid



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchkid/pseuds/witchkid
Summary: It has been a while since Tim and Amy have been talking about recording Marvin Gaye's "Let's get it on" together, but it's one of those little things they don't seem to get to do as life keeps getting on the way, or at least that's what Amy thought until Tim surprised her one afternoon.
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Let’s get it on, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyJorumStitchery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/gifts).



> Commission to the lovely @AmyJorumStitchery! Hope you like it! ☆

"Are you really not gonna tell me where we're going?" she all but pouted, earning a quick glance from Tim, who smiled before focusing back on the ride. 

"I already told you, it's a surprise."

"Not even a hint?"

"Hmm I don't think so," his tone was light and teasing, and she knew there was a smile on his face as she huffed in staged annoyance. "You'll see it soon enough, Ames."

"... _Alright_ ," she relented, smiling in spite of herself. Tim always managed to make her smile in the end, even when she wanted to be annoyed with him. How could she when he sounded so soft and excited about his plans? And in the end, as much as she was curious and would like to know about this impromptu trip, Amy was sure she was going to like whatever it was. 

He planned it after all, and she trusted him to know what she liked. 

It was easy to let go of any worries when it came to them. They'd always been in tune with each other, right from the start. Even as they were awkwardly going about the first stages of their relationship, they seemed ready to give the other what they needed. And having been together for as long as they had now that had turned into the sort of knowledge she could trust upon. 

Lost in thoughts of them, her head rested on the car window, the drive passed in peaceful silence, and before she knew, it was over. Tim got out of the car first, and made his way to open her door. It was a small gesture that put a smile on her face, and she made sure to give him a thank you kiss as soon as she was standing at his side. 

He smiled against her lips and she could tell that he was as tempted to deepen the kiss as she was, but pulled away with a quick peck in order to gesture for her to look around. It didn't immediately sink in, what she was looking at, but when it did she couldn't help how fast she turned back to him. "Are we really…?" she asked. 

"Yes," he chuckled at her eagerness.

They were at a recording studio.

It was something they'd been talking about doing for a while, get together and go to a studio to record their own version of Marvin Gaye's "Let's get it on", but it became one of those plans that they never seemed to actually get around to do. Until now, it seemed. 

"Well… Surprise!" he said, breaking her out of her reverie. "Do you like it?" 

Just like that she was hit full force with fondness for this wonderful man in front of her and giddy excitement at what they'd get to do, and was quick to jump in for a hug. "Of course I do, baby." 

Holding her hand, he led her into the building, keeping her nervousness at bay. "Come on, I'll show you around." 

The path to the studio passed in a blur and in the blink of an eye she found herself in the two faced room, standing next to a controlling panel, and being introduced to someone who'd be helping them record. Amy could admit she didn't actually understand much of how the process of recording in a studio worked, her vague idea only coming from the media's depiction of that kind of thing. It made her anxious. 

As they went into the booth, getting ready to record, the feeling only. intensified. The guy — Jim — who was directing them from the other side was very friendly, but still made her hyper aware that they had some sort of audience there.

Tim squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the moment, and whispered in her ear. "Hey, it's okay, we're just here to have some fun, right love?" 

Smiling back at him, she took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders, ready to start. 

To break the ice even more, he made a point of looking into her eyes as he shouted " _I've been really tryin', baby. Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long_ " in the goofiest way possible. Successfully getting some giggles out of her. 

With laughter still in her voice, she joined him with a clumsy " _And if you feel like I feel, baby, then come on, oh come on,_ " all feelings of embarrassment put aside in favor of seeing the smile he gave her then. There really wasn't much she wouldn't do just to see him smile. 

"That's the spirit, darling!" 

With a lighter spirit they put the joking aside in order to do the best they could out of the recording time. 

It wasn't a serious recording by any means, being mostly for their enjoyment, but they still wanted it to sound _good_ , and that proved to be more of a challenge than previously expected, for Amy specially. Having no experience meant having to redo a lot of her takes, and while she knew, logically, that it was just part of the process, that didn't make it any less frustrating.

"That was a good one," Jim said. "But you're still sounding a little tense there. You're doing great, just don't be shy! No need to hold yourself back." 

His encouragement was kind, and yet It was still difficult not to concompare herself to Tim when it was his turn. He seemed to be quite comfortable, perfectly in his element. Of course he was, after all he did have a lot more skill when it came to this, but still… 

It was just hard not to let it get to her. 

"Can I have a shot of whiskey?" she asked, with a frustrated huff, giving into her nerves. 

Tim was visibly surprised by the abrupt question, but quickly softened at her tone, putting aside what he was doing to look at her. "No, not when we're recording, Ames." 

It was a little upsetting that she couldn't get that help with claiming her nerves, but Tim more than made up for it by doubling down his efforts of coaching her through the process. That never failed to help her, no matter the stress, she could feel how much he cared in the gentle directions, replacing the tight anxiety that settled in her chest with comforting warmth. 

And just like that she was having fun again. 

The mood stayed light throughout the rest of their stay, with Tim putting an extra effort into making her feel comfortable recording, and when they were done she almost didn't want to go. Tiring as it was, it had been a lot of fun, and Amy was sure she wouldn't mind doing it again.

She had a tired, but giddy smile as she left the building, hand holding his tightly, softly bumping shoulders. There was a lot that she could be saying, talking excitedly about their day, but for now they kept quiet, sharing their happiness in the comfortable silence.

They would talk later, share their thoughts, listen to their song, later. For now, in this moment, none of them needed words to understand each other. Both able to lean into the easy sort of knowing that came with being so used to being with someone, perfectly in sync. With just one look she could tell that right now, as much as Amy was happy, so was Tim. 

"Did you have a good time?" Tim asked, even though Amy was sure he could see it written all over her whole demeanor. 

"Yes." 

Days like these were some of her favourites. She loved every day she had with him, because he managed to make her life better all by himself, but there was something so special about having these little adventures that they went through together, making daily life just a little bit more magical, and collecting fond memories she knew she'd never forget.

"Thank you for planning this, baby," Amy knew she didn't need to say it for him to know how grateful she was, not anymore, but made a point to say it anyway, unwilling to pass up any opportunity that she could use to make him feel loved the way he made her. 

He smiled, sheepish. "Just thought we could use the break."

Amy let out a soft hum in agreement. "We should do this again sometime." 

She might have felt anxious and doubted herself at some points there, but in the end… She'd had more than a good time, with giggles and laughter and Tim's soft voice coaching her through letting herself be without holding her voice back. 

They shared a quick look - it was all they could afford, with him back on the wheel - as he seemed to search for extra confirmation on her expression. It shouldn't come as a surprise anymore how he was always able to push her to try new things, and actually come out of her shell to  _ enjoy them _ , even when she might have never thought she would before he was in her life. 

"Yeah," he agreed. "We should."

  
  



End file.
